Questions Hwoarang Prayed He Would Never Be Asked
by Lorielen
Summary: Some Questions Hwoarang Prayed Nobody Would Ever Ask (but he has to answer them anyway!)
1. Default Chapter

Hi! This is a fic my friend Seele agreed to write with me, and you must give her ALL the credit! It's been ready for awhile, but I haven't logged in much lately so... well, she's another Hwoarang addicted (we're taking over the world!), so guess what the fic's about... let's get on to the show!!  
  
Summary: did you read the title?  
  
Rating: PG-13 for some insinuations  
  
Some Questions Hwoarang Prayed Nobody Would Ever Ask (but he has to answer them anyway!)  
  
Voice: Welcome everyone to our special interviewing program here in the Cris T. Inna show.  
Today we have a special guess...  
  
CTI: Yes Rick Ardo.. Our guess is someone very very important in the fighting world... He had been [until another more handsome-than-him-boy came] an undefeated Tae Kwon Do master, his career in the Tekken world started in 1997 with the successful Tekken 3 since then he had participated in Two tournaments [and he had not win any of them];  
  
H: [I heard that pathetic human!].  
  
CTI:*sweatdrops*... he also has an interesting hand to hand fight [well more like foot to hand] with Jin Kazama... Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to Red Haired Kicking Machine.... HWOARANG!!!  
  
*Everybody claps until they saw Hwoarang tied up on a chair; then they burst out in laugh*  
  
H-) *with menacing tone* I have photographic memory I would find out about everyone!! Beware of me, I know where you live...  
  
*everyone in the studio shuts his mouth*  
  
I1-) Is your hair really red?  
H-) =( ... WHY I had to go through THIS all the TIME?! YES!!! IS REALLY RED! REEEED! R-E-A-L-L-Y R-E-D!  
I-) Yeah sure whatever...  
H-) What proves do you need?  
I-) What proves do you have?  
H-) Are my fists prove enough?  
  
*as he says that he tries to break free of this bounds and suprinsingly manages to do it! He then turns around with a deadly glare on his face, but several guards come inside the studio and jump on him. Above the smoke and the fighting noises (and of course Hwo's curses) we can see the I hanging on to the lamp on the ceiling. Once the smoke ceases, we can see that H has been chained to the chair now*  
  
I2-) Ahem... *still looking frightened* What is your thing with Tekken 4?  
H-) Huh?  
I-) WHY did you go there?  
H-) I had nothing else to do, bothering my superiors at the army was becoming boring... it was my last chance to get a decent match, and I needed the money...  
I-) But you didn't save when you did all those street fights? Don't tell me you spent all that money buying 'imported' cigarretes?!  
H-) BEG YOUR PARDON?!... I am going to sue certain 'committee' fan   
fiction writer... for your INFO I DON'T SMOKE 'IMPORTED'CIGARRETS OR   
MARIHU[censored]!  
I-) Whatever... then WHY you let them cut your hair in a N'Sync pop singer hair-style?!! and WHO in the world would believe that you actually went to the army?!  
  
*two latin american girls rise their hands, and yes, they happen to   
be the authors!*  
  
I-) Oh! Put your hand down girls... *muttering* so naive... anyway   
what about it?  
H-) HEY! almost every boy had gone to the army! why do you doubt about ME?! and I DIDN'T let them cut my hair...  
I-) o.O;  
H-) *in a low voice* They put something on my drink and when I woke up... *starts to blush BUT in rage* THOSE [beep] [beep] had joined me to the army and there they cut my HAAIIR!!!   
  
I3-) What is the thing with Jin?  
H-) What do you mean with 'thing'?  
I-) Well... it is not too healthy to think about 'fight' against someone THAT much!  
H-) Well... is NOT too healthy ask a fictional character about something he couldn't avoid!  
I-) That's the most stupid answer smart as-[beep]!  
H-) That's the most stupid question miss I-love-Jinny-boy's-as-[beep]!  
I-) HEY I'm not the one who pursued Jin to the ends of the world to have a 'match'  
H-) I'm not the one coming up with the stupid questions and expecting someone to have a decent answer to them!  
I-) Are you insulting my intelligent, wise program?  
H-) YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I-) *looking frightened again* Just... just... checking...  
  
I4-) Why didn't you ever date any of Tekken girls?  
H-) Work and girls shouldn't be mixed up! and even more if they are Tekken girls!!  
I-) Why not?  
H-) To make the story short:  
Nina - Psychotic assassin; jealousy about Anna and a Bad Habit User... no good for a man's health. Having to add she doesn't have good memory...  
Anna - Psychotic fresh girl; SUPER jealousy about Nina and a Bad Habit User too, she spends all her money in make up... TWO TIMES no good for a man's health and economy.  
Xiaoyu -Psycho movie scream tekken version, funfair, yellowish and pinkish ribbons addicted child... no good for your mental and hearing health. Not counting the time she wanted to have a ride on my bike...  
I-) o.O;  
H-) She screamed and kicked and pulled my hair until I agreed to take her on a ride, but once I started to speed up she screamed and kicked and bit me until I let her out... freak kid...  
I-) ^_^* oh well what about the others?  
H-) Julia - Axe-addicted, raw meat eater girl... insurance doesn't cover axe murderer attempts or intoxications; bad for your health! But there's this thing, she's going out with the Kazama scum, so I might even give it a try... *smiles devily*... but there's this OTHER   
thing she is always carrying that axe...   
Michelle - Axe murderer suspicious, raw meat eater woman more than twenty years of difference... like her daughter BAD for your health!.  
Jun - Asian white snow version, momma's boy mother AND devil Kazuya's 'wife'... very very BAD for your life... not counting that she surely says 'don't eat meat' 'don't use spray' 'don't use   
plastic' 'don't drink' 'don't kick my little Jin'  
Kunimitsu - Bad face mask design taste, knife and teleport user... Yoshi once told me she appeared in the bathroom when HE was using it!... poor space ninja wannabe he almost had a heart attack; veredict NO GOOD.  
Angel - Mishima fighting style, winged, laser beams user... sure she wants get married first... I am not going to die soo young! NO WAY!  
Unknown - All the Tekken girls in one package... undoubtly BAD and scary...  
I-) o.O;  
H-) The wolf that is always hunging up behind her... once tried to eat Xiaoyu... good that she can scream that way or she would not be in Tekken 4  
I-) Yeah good... no one would had came to save he-  
H-) No! her scream scared the hell that poor wolf!!  
I-) What about the new girls in Tekken 4?  
H-) There is only Christie...  
I-) Well?  
H-) Well... she speaks portuguese and the first day, she saw Kazuya, Marduk, Heihachi and Paul... she told Namco she would do her work away from us!  
  
I5-) Has any of Tekken guys ever asked you out?  
H-) WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!  
I-) You MUST answer!  
H-) OK... *in a very very low voice* Paul, Forest, Eddy, Heihachi, Lei and *more low*... Jin.  
I-) UH?! JIN?! I can't believe it! sweet little Jin asked you out for a date?!  
H-) *ironically* Yeah even THAT little wuss, pansy, naive, good for nothing, momma's boy!!  
I-) How come?! they didn't see you didn't have -two- things?!  
H-) *blushed and annoyed* I was wearing my licking-shoes outfit... AND before you ask about it, black T-shirt and jeans with white sport shoes...  
I-) What about King and Bryan?  
H-) Bryan is a zombie! doesn't care about going out with girls... he eats them... and King he has this cat's sixth sense!  
I-) *thinking when...* EEEWW! Did Heihachi asked you out for a date?!  
H-) That old fart can't tell the diference between Kazuya and Jin...  
I-) How did they asked you?  
H-) *mocking on every Tekken guy* Forest: 'Hey cutie do you want to go out?!' Having to add that he DID NOT think that I was a girl...  
I-) EEEWWWWW!!  
H-) Yeah! and Paul: Hey mamma wanna have some fun?! *muttering* you must do something with THAT gasoline smell Mr. brush hair.  
I-) DOUBLE EEEWWW!!  
H-) Even more... *looking at the camera* NOW I know why you didn't get married yet Paul!  
H-) Eddy *with terrible accent since H doesn't speak Portugese* : E aí gata, tá a fim de sair? *this means something like 'hey there pretty girl, you wanna go out with me?'*... I think he called me 'cat'...  
H-) Lei: can I talk and walk with you?... Heihachi: I am the most rich 'old fart' in Japan, Do you want to go out?  
H-) Jin: Hi my name is Jin 'I am a momma's boy' can I ask 'my mom if I can take' you out for a date? 'Promise to bring you back before eleven!'  
I-) what was your reaction?  
H-) I kicked his pansy as-[beep]... *well actually Hwoarang remembers that he didn't really kick Jin... he slapped Jin*  
I-) Good that you are a boy and not a girl...  
H-) Why?  
I-) Hell! Which girl in the world would be THAT beautiful?  
H-) =0  
*once more tries to break free to beat I up, but doesn't manage to break the chains. The I, however, is already holding on the lamp for dear life*  
  
I6-) How does it come that, when we "ask" you to punch with both arms you start to dance on a funny way?  
H-) If you consider THAT as a dance... it is NOT my fault if you didn't seem to bother a little to read my list of moves and if you want me to punch with both arms... two words: BODY BLOW!!!  
  
I7-) Why in hell are you the only character at that game who can't flip himself over and simply KICK?  
H-) Why in hell am I the only character at that game who has to answer all THIS?!  
  
I8-) Have you ever considered using your hands in a fight?  
H-) Have you ever considered why my bio says TAE KWON DO AND NOT KARATE???!!!  
  
I9-) What do you do when you're not fighting/smoking/sailing/listening to music/trying to get some chick to go out with you/planning your cruel revenge against Jin Kazama/happily contemplating your enormous ego?  
H-) I don't know... maybe watching low level shows like yours? maybe?.  
  
I10-) Did you ever consider that it is not too good to be a very, very ARGUING TYPE PERSON?   
H-) NO I DIDN'T and DID YOU EVER CONSIDER THAT IS NOT TOO GOOD ASK   
THINGS that a TAE KWON DO BLACK BELT MASTER doesn't want to be asked about?!  
  
I11-) Have you ever considered changing your name to... uh I don't know a name more easy to pronunce for a simple mortal and with no 'you are affeminate' references implied?  
H-) I'm not changing names just because you numbskulls can't get to say my beautiful, powerful, MASCULE name on the right way!! AND THERE INS'T ANYTHING FEMININE ABOUT FLOWERING MANHOOD!!  
I-) yes there is!  
H-) No there's not! it means that I'm the alpha male, the supreme gift from God to women...  
I-) ^_^* Yeah whatever... *muttering* alpha male... God's gift?  
  
I12-) How did you feel after being called a 'button smasher character'?  
H-) EXCUSE ME?? Just because my moves are smooth and people don't have to draw weird patters with their fingers on the buttons to get me to kick?  
I-) But that's what most people think... you are in the top ten 'smasher's chooses' ranking!  
H-) *whistles* I am a good fighter AND if gamers doesn't seem understand my beautiful, powerful, graceful fighting style THAT'S their fuc-[beep] PROBLEM!  
  
I13-) Why did you choose to name one of your stances 'flamingo' considering that a flamingo is asociated with pink and pink is asociated with 'feminine'?  
H-) ONLY ON YOUR PERVERTED MIND!!!!!!!!!!! Why doesn't anybody bothers Jin about his new, *ironically* fashionable PURPLE hood huh?  
I-) Answer the question damnit!  
H-) I didn't name it, Namco guys did... and for once they FINALLY did what they should had done from the begining!!  
I-) What?... add real useful moves to your arsenal in Tekken 4?  
H-) *surprisingly calm* No... *smirking* hide that ugly Kazama's face...  
  
I14-) What about your clothing in Tekken 3 y Tag... Your dobok seems to be small... Is it to impress chicks? or you didn't have money to buy a new one?`Your street thug outfit seems to be so worn out and leather is not too masculine... Why did you choose it?  
H-) there's nothing wrong with my clothing! Plus Tekken is THE place if you want to have a bad outfit, didn't you see Forest Law's ugly-and-gay yellow outfit, Ol' Yoshi's cheap immitation of "Star Wars" sword or Xiaoyu's vision-offending yellow ribbon? or Anna's with-no-  
underwear dress. About my dobok, that's the way I like it and you have nothing to do with that! it makes it easier for me to move and kick ass!!  
I-) Uh... semi-reasonable answer, but considering that it is YOU we're talking with... what about your street punk clothing?  
H-) Have you ever seen a street punk looking smart? When we buy those clothes they are worn out already! And leather IS very masculine for your information.  
I-) Yeah, ricky martin also seems to think so...  
H-) HEY! It is very manly, even Angel (the guy from Buffy the Vampire slayer) wears it, and it is good for when I fall down, it protects my powerful legs.  
I-) You watch BUFFY the Vampire slayer?! *hysterical laugh* NINNY!!   
  
*many empty and no so empty soda cans hit CTI in the head, surprissingly Hwoarang has nothing to do with it; it is all the BTVS fan club*  
  
----  
believe it or not, there's still MORE COMING!!!!! =)  
  
did you like it? hate it? R/R or mail me at blood_taloness@hotmail.com and tell me what you think. I'll forward all the messages to Seele, for I don't know if she wants her e-mail published... 


	2. A few more questions Hwoarang prayed he'...

Thanks for the reviews, people!! Here's the second part of our fanfic... enjoy!!   
I've talked to Seele, and she gladly agreed to post her e-mail: atenea2001@ignmail.com  
So if you want to write her as well, please do! On with the fic!  
  
  
Chap 2 - A few more questions Hwoarang prayed he'd never be asked, but has to answer them anyway... 'cuz the authors are EVIL, lol!!!   
---  
  
I15-) Why does your ending movie shows you saving Jin Kazama after you confessed you wanted to beat him into a bloody pulp?   
H-) what's the fun in beating up someone dead? I had to save him,   
otherwise I'd never get the chance to hear him screaming like a girl   
while I beat the crap out of him again!   
I-) Yeah, whatever... *not seeming convinced*  
  
I16-) Did you ever considered that Jin and you make a cute couple?  
H-) _=0  
  
I-) Now continuing...  
H-) WHAAT?! I DON'T WANT TO!! LEAVE ME ALONE!! *tries to escape*  
I-) Gamer girls want to know more about YOU! *looks at the crow who   
cheers, screams and whistles wildly* Not that I'm enjoying it   
though... weeell, this section is not too bad...  
H-) Like?!  
I23-) Well you talked about the Tekken girls we want to know your   
opinion about the Tekken guys...  
H-) *fuming and talking fast* Well... Jinny is among them, what do   
you want me to say? Resuming they are LOSERS!  
  
I24-) In Tekken 4 we don't see what you had learn in the army, WHY?  
H-) The Hell I should know!!... oh wait!... Now I remember why!  
I-) ... Well?  
H-) *blushong furiously*... one of the programers needed some motion   
captures and everything was fine 'til I used my flamingo m defence...  
I-) o.0 FLAMINGO M DEFENCE?!  
H-) Uh... my version of the infamous Bad Habit... and sent the poor   
guy to the hospital... as[beep]oles! they had their little revenge ON ME!  
  
I25-) Your bio says that you dislike Jin Kazama and the Mishima   
fighting style, but Jin's Tekken 4 story background states that   
he 'loathed everything about himself' could be there a little   
posibility or chance that Jin and you could become friends someday?  
H-) Did he have you asking me that?  
I-) Just ANSWER the question!   
H-)Yeah sure... And hell may freeze over!  
I-) ??  
H-) No fuc[beep] way!!!  
  
I-) How do you feel about Panda/Kuma replacing you on the initial   
Tekken 3 movie, and even more, about the fact that it does all of the moves that YOU DO?   
*Everybody laughs at the fact of Kuma and Panda imitating Hwoarang's   
Tekken 3 kata*  
H-) *looks menacingly* How do I feel? well tell me how would you fell   
IF instead of you there was a grizzly sick bear with a   
handkerchief around its neck or a friendly-face panda with a big   
yellow ribbon tied up to its waist mimicking all your stuff??  
I-) ... er... not too good?  
H-) BINGO!!!! *sarcastically* GIVE THE GIRL A COOKIE!!!!!!!!!  
I-) ??  
  
I-) This question is very important... Why people -players mainly-   
call you 'BOB'?  
H-) *left eye twiching* They... call... me... 'BoB'... because...   
they... are... [beep] [beep] [beep] [beep] [tuut]!!  
I-) Five times you said bad words... That must be something that REALLY pisses   
you off, eh?  
H-) [beep] [beep] [beep] [beep]??  
I-) Alright, I understood, no need to call me that way.*sobs*  
  
I26-) Your FMV in Tekken Tag shows you arguing with Jin but we can't   
hear whatever you are saying, WHY?!  
H-) *smiles devily* My lines were censored for extreme cursing...  
I-) What about Jin's?  
H-) Who cares, all that the idiot did was repeat over and over "I'm   
telling Mom you said bad words!"  
  
I27-) Talking about your 'hobby'... Don't you think is a little too   
pansy?... sailing *starts to laugh*  
H-) NO IT ISN'T!!!!!!! And I'd be more careful if I were on your   
twisted panties, my OTHER hobby is arguing and BEATING PEOPLE UP is   
what I do better! *looking at I menacingly*  
  
--  
  
Here's another part of mine and Seele's twisted and insane interview with Hwoarang... Want to see more (which means the final part)? R/R or drop us a line at blood_taloness@hotmail.com (Priska) or atenea2001@ignmail.com (Seele)! 


	3. yet more questions... you know the rest

Hi! Me and Seele would like to thank everyone that has reviewed this... and to present you chap 3, the last one containing  
  
Questions Hwoarang Prayed He Would Never Be Asked   
  
I28-) Too many people have stated that you don't have sense   
of 'sportsmanship' after your infamous 'DRAW' with Jin, what do you   
have to say about it?  
H-) I still maintain that I didn't beat him up 'cuz I was tired from   
kicking all of his company's as-[beep].  
I-) So why did you go home to cry like a girl on daddy's shoulder   
then?  
H-) HEY!! And I have lots of sportmanship, can't you see it, I before   
my fights I pretend to be worried about them although I know I'm   
gonna win, I saved Kazama's as-[beep] and I didn't beat you just yet...  
  
I29-) Can you really perform that 'Hunting Hawk' move?  
H-) HEY! ALL THE STUFF YOU SEE ABOUT ME IN THE GAME IS REAL!!!!!!  
  
I30-) What do you think about those fans of yours that write HOT   
stuff about you?  
H-) Poor little girls, they're not to blame if they dream of this Sex   
god who's standing- um, chained right here in front of you *thinking   
to himself* I think I saw this scene last night in the PB channel   
*smirks*  
I-) *becomes afraid after seeing Hwo smirk* Even if they write XXX   
stuff?  
H-) Why would I get angry? It's a good source of new ideas... *smiles*  
I-) So... I guess you agree with people who write slash between Jin   
and you?  
H-) *blushes* NO COMMENT.....  
I-) *sees his face and shudders*  
  
I31-) What do you think that has been happening in the division you were   
asignated since your unauthorised departure?  
H-) Sure many of them have more time to heal their broken bones...   
and my superiors must be breathing happily... ;P  
  
I: You currently are AWOL from the Korean Army, Do you know what is   
going to happen to you if they catch you again?  
H: Yes... but don't count with the fact that I am going to let them   
catch me again!  
  
I: What do you think about the new guys in Tekken 4? For instance   
Steve?  
H: Cheap boxer...  
I: Craig Marduk?  
H: Cheap wrestler wannabe... hope King kick and slam him on the wall.  
I: Combot?  
H: MWOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
I: Errr... why the 'O'?  
H: Writer's typo.  
I: Ah...  
  
I32-) Why don't you count on with real 'okizeme' attacks?  
H-) Why would I need that?  
I-) Keep people on the floor so you can win the match?  
H-) I don't NEED that, I can beat all the sorry losers-with-no-life-  
besides-trying-to-win-heihachi's-bald-head fairly! But of course   
kicking them always helps...  
  
I33-) Why don't you have a last name?  
H-) 'cuz one name is enough to frighten people whenever they hear it  
I-) Yeah, specially if it means flowe-  
H-) HERE YOU GO PICKING ON MY NAME AGAIN!! WOULD YOU STOP DOING   
THAT?!!  
I-) you didn't answer my question...  
H-) *burst out crying* you are CRUEL!! you don't know what is like   
not to know who you parents were!  
I-) *looking concerned* Oh I'm sorry I'm so sorry I didn't mean to   
make you cry.. *realizes what she has just said* hehehe... Big Bad   
Blood Talon crying?  
H-) I may be perfect but I'm still human! *continues to cry*  
I-) did you realize that what you said doesn't make any sense?  
H-) *back in tough-at-arguing mode* did you realize that ALL the   
things you said don't make any sense?  
  
I34-) How do you feel when Jin performs his ULTIMATE TACKLE on you?  
H-) When HE performs it... I feel like a BIG COW was on me!  
I-) And when you perform it on HIM?  
H-) Disgusted to have to touch that wuss... And a bit afraid to hurt   
myself on his hair!  
I-) ??  
H-) Yeah that spiky thing on top of his empty skull is his most   
powerful weapon! It is sharp, have you ever heard the   
expression 'using your head on a fight'?  
I-) ^_^*  
  
I35-) I know you already talked about the Tekken girls BUT I can't   
believe that you didn't actually dated any of them... Are you telling   
us the truth?  
H-) You are such a loser... OK! I dated all the Tekken girls...   
actually just those who aren't married or too 'mature' for me   
*looking at the could-you-tell-us-how-it-was eyes* yes all of them...  
XIAOYU you already know how it was... that's her idea of a date;  
NINA she forgot where the hell our date was, THAT because we were   
having dinner at HER place;  
ANNA she spent two hours in her make up and THAT enraged me though how   
could she really look good without it, but I just told her that it   
wouldn't work *muttering* and she slapped me;  
JULIA she was talking about 'bones and stuff' all night long... plus   
she took GON with her, and her jurassic pet kept trying to.. well..   
*blushes*  
I-) What?  
H-) The stupid orange thing kept trying to mate with my leg, if you   
know what I mean...  
I-) Bwaahahahahahahahaha.... ahem... the others?  
H-) ANGEL she was busy with something about fighting with devil   
forces and stuff.  
UNKNOWN she scared the hell of all the people in the restaurant when   
they saw that wolf hunging behind her... not to mention she was   
wearing that 'paint like' outfit *__*  
  
I36-) About Tekken 4 many people had complain about the game being a poor   
sequel to the series, do you know why?  
H-) Yes!  
*says nothing. After a long pause I resolves to ask*  
I-) And could you please share that with us?  
H-) They cut my hair.  
I-) What does THAT have to do with the sucess of the game?  
H-) Ow come on! You know that over 60% of the people only play the   
game to see my handsome face  
I-) *muttering* or it could be 'cuz they've hidden Jin's face...  
H-) what, that's the ONLY GOOD THING on that mess!!  
I-) You mean you don't like it?  
H-) Hell NO! There are too many people who shouldn't be there, look   
at Paul, the guy has no life, he's been to ALL the Tournaments!   
they've brought Kazuya back and there's Bryan and Nina, ALL the three   
of them should be DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!  
I-) I thought it was because of that 'AGAISNT A WALL COMBO' thing?  
H-) Are you kidding?! There is no OTHER wonderful thing in Tekken 4   
besides the wall combo feature... kicking Kamaza's as-[beep] on the wall   
repeatly... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...  
I-) ^^*  
  
  
I37-) Talking about your story background for Tekken 4...  
I-) First: it says that you 'on regular basis' didn't obey to your   
superiors... did they punish you? how many times?  
H-) Lets say THAT I am a expert in the cleaning area and my bed is in   
the little room they call 'jail'  
I-) ... well, that doesn't sound too good, eh?  
H-) Well after the two first months they stopped, seeing that how the   
punishment didn't work agaisnt me... *proudly* I am very resistant!  
  
I38-) Second: Why did you let them put THAT STORY BACKGROUND? it   
looks like you 'WERE' interested TOO much in Jin?! and before your   
reply we read the words: 'EMPINESS within him' or 'THOUGHT about Jin   
Kazama' or 'LONGINGS'?  
H-) YOU NEED PSYCHOLOGICAL AID YOU KNOW?!  
I-) HA! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER!!!  
H-) this question doesn't need to be answered!!!!!!  
I-) you know that you can't do this...  
H-) OK! *trying to think fast* they THOUGHT that I was thinking about   
Jin-boy, but I wasn't! *triumphantly*  
I-) Poor answer...  
H-) WHAT IF I was really planning my revenge all the time? It's not   
like I had much to do inside the confinement on which I was kept for   
kicking senior's butts  
I-) So you admit it?  
H-) What?  
I-) That you, like many other girls around the world, can't take Jin   
out of your mind?  
H-) HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT I'M NOT A GIRL, NOT GAY, AND DEFINITELY DO NOT LIKE JIN???????????????  
  
*at that point a purple hoodded someone enters the studio without   
being invited.. can you guess who he is? IF we can call him a 'he'   
anyway..*   
  
J-) Enough! I'm revolted!   
I-) With me trying to imply that you could be Hwoarang's lover all   
the time?   
J-) NO! With all the times he says that he doesn't like me!   
I-) Do YOU care?   
J-) OF COURSE!!!   
I-) WHY?!!   
H-) HEY!!! Don't IGNORE ME!!! I am the star!!!   
I-) OH SHUP UP!!! Don't YOU see I'm talking to the man of the dreams   
of many young girls?!   
H-) It should be 'the man of their NIGHTMARES' because people only   
see DEVILS IN NIGHTMARES!!!   
J-) HEY!! I only look like a devil when I get transformed...   
H-) THAT'S what you think!!! And besides you being ugly WHY SHOULD I   
LIKE YOU??   
*Jin stands in front of Hwoarang and they ignore completely the   
interviewer*   
*Someone stands up and shouts*  
S: WHOOOHOOOO CATFIGHT!!!!!!! give them some OIL and turn on the   
music!!!!!  
*Jin, Hwo and CTI watch at the girl and nod disaprovingly muttering   
something like 'that girl needs a life', Jin and Hwo start arguing   
again*  
J-) I am THE BEST FIGHTER!!!   
H-) Only in THAT game because Namco programmed those stupid, unreal   
moves for ALL your ugly family!!   
J-) Ha, says Mr. Hunting Hawk Performer! And DON'T YOU INSULT MY   
MOM!!!   
H-) I CAN perform the hunting hawk in real world but not like you   
could sparkle for real, THUNDERBOLT boy! And I don't need to say   
anything, she must be ashamed enough to have YOU as a son!   
J-) I AM A GOOD SON!! And that's another reason for you to like me!   
H-) A MOMMA'S BOY?   
J-) *left hand on his hip and the other pointing at Hwoarang* WELL...   
you look like one TOO!!! A momma, I mean, not the boy... *smirks*   
H-) *mocking as he was Jin* This way nobody will like you ever, not   
even your Mommy!   
J-) *frustrated* ok then, you like me because... because...   
*thinking* I AM A GOOD STUDENT?!   
H-) A GOODY TWO SHOES?! *pretends to be throwing up*   
J-) Because... Because... *thinks hard* Because ALL THE TEKKEN 4 CREW   
LIKES ME!!!!  
H-) HA! YEAH they REALLY like you HAHA!!!! FOR INSTANCE??!!!  
J-) It's TRUE!!! Heihachi likes me *thinks to himself* bad answer...  
H-) YES... that old fart likes you so much that he wants to preserve   
you... INSIDE A COFFIN!!!!  
J-) What about my DAD?!  
H-) Yeah... KAZUYA... he returned from dead and the first thing he   
did *sarcastically* was come to see his oh so BELOVED son!  
J-) XIAOYU likes me!  
H-) You are talking about THAT girl who entered a bloody tournament   
ONLY to built an amusement park, that loves pink, jumps like a little   
girl and has a panda with a yellow ribbon tied up in his waist?!  
J-) NINA?  
H-) She hates your FAMILY... plus she surely doesn't remember WHO are   
you!  
J-) JULIA?  
H-) Yeah THAT babe likes you even more after what your old man has   
done!  
J-) Christie?  
H-) your dad done something to EDDY!  
J-) PAUL??  
H-) Yes.. he LIKES you... *evil grin*  
J-) STEVE??  
H-) He doesn't even know that Kazuya and you are two different   
person!  
J-) *fustrated* MARDUK?  
H-) You are talking about that man who looks like a bull?  
J-) *triumphantly* MY MOM LIKES ME!!!  
H-) Well SHE is not even in Tekken 4... What else do you espect from   
HER?... Mother's instincs tells her to like you even IF you look like   
a SONIC FAKE!  
I-) STOP IT!... YOU ARE NOT LISTENING TO ME!!! I AM THE INTERVIEWER   
YOU SHOULD OBEY MY RULES!!!!!  
H-) You are NOT an interviewer you are fuc-[beep] bit-[tuuut]!!!  
J-) Don't say bad words!   
H-) Gawwaw!! *screaming in rage*   
*Hwoarang manages to break free and jumps at Jin then a big fight   
begins; several guards come inside the studio and jump on them. Above   
the smoke and the fighting noises (Hwo's curses, and occasionally   
Jin's screams) we can see the I hanging on to the lamp on the ceiling   
but she falls. Once the smoke ceases, we can see Jin and Hwoarang:   
they had knocked out each other and are lying on the floor. Big,   
golden letters (DOUBLE K.O.) float on the air above them.*   
I-) *looking all beat up and dusty* AAWWW!!! *faints*   
*Suddenly a countdown starts*  
Voice: 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...   
*Hwoarang stands up automatically and looks at Jin, who's still lying   
on the floor*   
Voice: And the winner is BOB!!!!!  
*Hwoarang frowns and growls threatenly*  
Voice: AHEM... and the winner is HWOARANG!!!!!  
H-) Ha, I knew it! I won! I beat the hell out of that wuss, I did it   
I did it!! *starts a mad victory dance around the (supposedly) dead bodies* Baek can you see   
me?   
* someone smacks him in the head*   
H: Master Baek??!!  
B: No, it's Steven Segal... *[ or Claudia Shiffer or Jin Kazama or Heihachi   
Mishima]*  
H: No need for sarcasm Master...  
B: Well... two years and you already are in troubles and you are not   
practicing for your Tekken 4 matchs! *Baek cuffed Hwoarang on the   
side of the head* now let's go!  
H: O.K. *sighs*... just like in the army...  
*So they left the studio*  
  
***END***  
  
Congratulations if you've made it this far... Did you like it???? MAIL US and say what you think!!!!!!!! blood_taloness@hotmail.com (Lorielen aka Priska) and atenea2001@ignmail.com (Seele) 


End file.
